


I love you more than ever and I haven’t yet begun

by do_not_confess



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_confess/pseuds/do_not_confess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the while, his throat is dry and his hands are clammy because the ring is this heavy, monumental weight that keeps burning a hole in his pocket.</p>
<p>Filler moment for the series finale "Always".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more than ever and I haven’t yet begun

She's giddy, giddy with excitement, he can tell, and he hopes it's because of him, at least a little bit, while she keeps chattering on about how the rest of her semester went, that she really liked her Women's Studies professor _(she's the coolest woman, Matt, she made her husband take her name)_ , and the Environmental Ethics class she took; the paper she got to write about small scale organic farming in the Southwest _(it is like Food, Inc, but with footnotes)_ and the two tentative friends she's made at Burleson and he's glad she's happier. He wants her to still want him when she's got everything she's dreamed of. 

He is feeling slightly sick, he's so nervous, but listens intently and then she asks him about Chicago and he clears his throat, says it's good, his jobs still nice and he's getting more into his course, doesn't really know what they want from him but it's kind of the journey of finding out that's cool and she nods, yes. She tells him she liked all the new pictures up in his place, that she's glad he's _moved on from only drawing hands_ and she giggles and slaps him playfully on the thigh. Her touch sets his whole body on fire he's so tight and wound up and he wonders if he should just get her into the backseat of his car. 

He inquires if she liked her visit, trying to test the waters, the question behind it all _could you be happy there, with me?_ And she rambles, gesticulates like she does when she's excited about something that yes, she loved it, especially silly little things, like the public transport, and the museums and the Bean and how the next time she visits she would love to see a ballet or modern dance or something. He tries to concentrate on what she's saying to decipher the meaning of her girl-speak, which is already hard under normal circumstances but even harder now, now that his whole life depends on her answer.

All the while, his throat is dry and his hands are clammy because the ring is this heavy, monumental weight that keeps burning a hole in his pocket while they drive to the Alamo Freeze. And he has this whole plan to take her out to the lake, has a blanket on the back seat to do it there, properly, but when they get out of the car cause Julie wants the Oreo milkshake – _cause they just taste better here than anywhere, did he ever notice that, it's probably because they're like non-dairy and everything that's bad for you but why hasn't he told her that he planned on being home for Christmas, cause, it's a nice surprise but she could have planned something_ – and he knows he has to do it now, or he'll lose the nerve, right here, at the Alamo, on the curb, which is the most stupid place in the world to do it. 

He grabs her by the hand and pulls her to the side and what is meant to be a romantic speech, clear and concise and meaningful adult words he crafted in his head to tell her what she means to him, instead it all comes out jumbled, with him blabbering like a fool. She listens with eyes wide, looking so darn beautiful, so darn _perfect_. And then he gets out the ring and before he knows it she's crying and kissing him, and saying _yes, yes_ , and he can hardly believe his luck, but that's the way it's always been, between him and Julie.


End file.
